All In
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: She had done it. She had told him she loved him...and then watched him walk away with his girlfriend...and now what could she do? How could she move on from him? Slexie R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is actually scary for me to post. I haven't written anything in a long time and part of the reason for that my anxiety has been getting the better of me for a long while now. But not anymore. I hope.**

 **This isn't my best work. But it's the start of trying (hopefully) to get back into the swing of things.**

 **So what better way to do that than going back to my favourite show and to my favourite couple**

 **; Slexie. I have been rewatching Greys for a while a now and I've been trying my hardest to put off that season 8 finale. I hate that episode. So here we are, starting a different story from before that awful finale.**

 **And just so you know, there's no Sofia in this. Sorry but I do not like that storyline. So Mark and Lexie just broke up again around the time Callie and Arizona got back together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the idea. That is all.**

 **All In**

 **Part 1**

"I love you, oh god oh my god, that just came flying out of my face like some kind of, I, I love you. I did it again. I love you, I do, I just love you. And I have been trying not to say it, I've been trying so hard to mash it down and ignore it and not say it and Jackson is a great guy, he, he is, he's gorgeous and he's younger than you and he doesn't have any grandkids or babies with his lesbian bffs and he's an Avery and he liked me, you know, he really liked me. But it was never going to work out because I, I love you and I am so in love with you. You're in me, it's like you're a disease, it's like I'm infected by Mark Sloan. And I just can't- I can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep, I can't...breathe, I can't eat. And I love you, I just, I love you all the time it's just every minute of every day, and I- I- I-I- I love you." Her faced beamed with pride. She said it. She had finally said it. "God that feels so good just to say that, I...I feel so much better. I love you. Mark," her pride shifted as the fear and wanting set in. Could she beg him? Should she beg him?

"Hey Lexie," the other woman's voice interrupted her thoughts of him. It dawned on Lexie once more that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he was thinking of moving in with and having a baby with. Was she really that naive that he would leave all that behind for her? "I thought you said the lobby, you ready?"

His piercing blues glanced from his girlfriends to Lexie's. _Say something. Do something._ She wanted to get down on her hands and knees to beg him to choose her. But instead, she smiled politely as Julia said goodbye to her, as she watched them walk away together, arm in arm; both looking at each other the exact way she wanted him to look at her. She swallowed the tears as they bubbled away inside of her. She was too late. She'd missed her chance.

It was over.

Derek had gone to bed long ago; he'd sat with her a while as she finally let the tears fall. He'd done the big brother thing as he rubbed her back in silence; she didn't need his advice, truth be told she didn't want it; she just wanted some semblance of affection; to know she was not alone.

She glanced around Meredith's front room before rubbing her tear stained face. She rose from her lonely spot on the sofa before making her way to the staircase. As she started up the stairs, something caught her eye causing her to bend slightly over the hand rail to look at the glass front door.

The figure stood in the doorway was tall and drenched to the skin. She hadn't even noticed it had begun to rain. She watched as he shrugged his strong shoulders slightly causing her to fall to her knees as the tears started their descent down her cheeks again. With a deep breath she walked the few yards to the front door, her hands shaking as she turned the doorknob and swung it open. Her eyes didn't dare look up at him for fear he was a figment of her imagination.

"Why?" his choked voice caused her to finally look up at him. "Why now?" She noticed he was shaking too and she knew it wasn't because he was cold. "I've tried...I've told...so many time..." He was confused and Lexie couldn't blame him.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

Anger overcame him quickly and he stormed into the hallway. Timidly she followed him, her fingers coiling together as he quickly turned on his heel to face her again. Before she even had time to look up his large hands had grasped her face and he was kissing her with such fervour she was sure she'd have fallen to her knees if it wasn't for him holding her up. As soon as it began however, he let her go and continued his brisk strut into the front room. She couldn't help herself as her fingers caressed the lips that mere seconds before he was kissing with his own.

"I need to know why." His voice was low as he just stared at her, stared at her with his dull, lifeless blues. Lexie shrugged, unsure of what to say to him. Why did she just admit her feelings after so long? His eyes narrowed on her. "Tell me why."

Irritation bubbled inside. "Why did you just kiss me?"

"Don't, don't do that. I ask a question then you answer. That's how this works." He took a step towards her. "I deserve answers!"

"Why though?! Why?!"

"Because I just left Julia alone in my apartment because I can't...I can't...think...because you..." He sighed in aggravation and vigorously rubbed at his stubbly face.

Her doe eyes closed, shielding the tears that had returned. She forgot. For a few moments she actually forgot about Julia. His Julia. "Julia," she whispered, tears finally sliding down her cheeks as a sad smile crossed her face. "You should go back...you should go...home...to Julia..." She turned away from him. More than anything she wished he could say those three little words to her. Those words that would take all the pain away, those words that would change both of their futures forever, those words that could take away the past and they would move on.

"Is that what you want?" She swallowed knowing he was directly behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she could feel his fingers lightly touching the backs of her hands. His voice was that seductive baritone of his, the one that could make her succumb to anything and everything.

She turned, her eyes falling directly onto his chest. With every intake of breath she could feel his chest touch her own. After a few moments she finally raised her eyes to meet his. She shook her head and mumbled 'no'.

"I just need to know why," his fingers reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Because I love you. I just love you." A hint of a smile graced his handsome face before he leant down to kiss her. This kiss was different from the last. It was soft and delicate...filled with love, their love. Lexie was the one to pull away, surprising him. "You have Julia."

He nodded, his hands threading through his hair as he moved away from her. "I do."

"And you love her." The words tasted like bile in Lexie's mouth.

"I love you." His words were spoken barely above a whisper but she heard them as if they were spoken down a microphone.

"You do?" Her heart beat harder and faster. This was it. This was real. He rose, a small smirk on his face as he moved towards her once more.

"Of course I do," he stood directly ahead of her again, relishing in the feel of their chests touching once more.

"I tried to say it, I tried to say it so many times...there's so much I wanted to say but I just could never get it out."

"I know, I understand." His lips met hers again and as fairytale as it sounds Lexie couldn't help but feel the fireworks that were going off around them. They pulled apart and Lexie rested her head against his chest, delighting in the feel of his strong arms around her after too long apart. Mark took her small hand in his large own and led her towards the couch where he pulled her to me; she snuggled into his arms, their limbs wrapping around each others.

Contentment. For the first time in a long time she felt content.

But the world always has other plans.

"What about Julia?" She didn't want to ask, she didn't want to ruin whatever moment it was that they were having but the important question needed asking.

"I sorted it." She leant back to look at him confused. "It's okay, I sorted it."

" _You okay? You've been quiet the whole ride home." Mark watched as Julia made herself at home in his apartment._

" _I'm okay," he smiled as she started putting pots and pans on the stove._

" _Good." Her smile could light up the room. But it was no longer lighting up his room. "I was thinking pasta..." She mused to herself as she reached into his cupboards._

 _Mark thought back to all the times it was Lexie in his kitchen and it wasn't just the kitchen he could 'see' her in. She was all over this apartment; she had always been. At one point this was her home, their home and now he wanted Julia to move in? Suddenly that thought seemed too wrong. Suddenly the thought of Julia showering in his shower seemed too wrong. Suddenly the thought of Julia in the bed he had once shared with Lexie was wrong. Way too wrong._

" _Hey, you in there?" He hadn't even noticed Julia was now standing in front of him. She laughed at his bemused expression. "You sure you're okay?" Her arms around his waist. "Bad case?"_

 _He remained silent a moment before finally looking down at her, his arms lying limp at his sides. "Do you love me?" He queried his voice deadpan. She looked up at him confused._

" _You know I do," the fact that his eyes were practically looking through her concerned her. "Mark, what's going on?"_

" _That makes this harder," he winced as the flash of fear and dread crossed her pretty face. She stepped away from him._

" _Makes what harder...?" Realisation dawned on her. "Is this about Lexie? I'm not stupid Mark, I've heard the talk..."_

" _This is about me." His voice was still deadpan; emotionless. Her eyebrows rose urging him to continue. "I love her. I've always loved her and I can't...do this anymore."_

" _You said she didn't want what you wanted."_

 _Mark nodded. "She wants me."_

" _And you're willing to give up marriage and babies for her?" She had begun crying._

" _I'm willing to give it all up for her."_

 _The slam of the door was his only recollection of her leaving and he felt ashamed at the relief he felt that she was gone._

"You said you'd left her at your apartment." Lexie mumbled her head in the nape of his neck.

"I lied," he laughed lightly. "I wanted to make sure this was real."

She leant back, eyeing him seriously. "This is real Mark. This has to work. I won't make it again if it doesn't." He nodded. "I want it all with you all. A house, marriage, a baby. I want it all. And I just want you."

His grin made her heart flutter. "All in?"

"All in."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will be between 3 and 5 chapters long.**

 **Disclaimer: the idea is mine. The characters of Greys are not.**

 **All In** **Part 2**

 _She leant back, eyeing him seriously. "This is real Mark. This has to work. I won't make it again if it doesn't." He nodded. "I want it all with you all. A house, marriage, a baby. I want it all. And I just want you."_

 _His grin made her heart flutter. "All in?"_

" _All in."_

His eyes watched her as she ran around the hallways with an amused smirk. She always seemed so flustered on the outside but on the inside he knew how well she was taking everything in. _That damned photographic mind._ He mused to himself. His smirk widened when her eyes caught his bringing about that mesmerising smile of hers. She was finally his again.

And only they knew it.

Both had agreed to keep it between themselves after they spent the night together on Meredith's couch. Nothing happened between the two except for a conversation that lasted the entire night. He had snuck out early before Derek awoke with Zola and since then they had been sneaking around just like they had when 'little Sloan' was ordered to stay away from 'little Grey.' It was exciting for them but Mark was beginning to wish he could talk to Callie or Derek about his love for her. _Soon_. He thought, soon they would tell people. After all, he hadn't even told anyone that he and Julia split up.

"Doctor Sloan, I have those lab results for you..." Avery tried waving the piece of paper in front of Mark's face. "Doctor...Sloan?" Avery's eyes followed Mark's line of sight and rolled his eyes when they too landed on Lexie. "How's Julia?" Jackson's eyebrow raised as Mark finally turned away from his secret girlfriend.

"Avery!" Mark used his booming 'mentor' voice. "Where are those lab results I asked you to get..." he glanced at the Rolex on his wrist. "Two hours ago!" Jackson eyed his teacher curiously before finally handing over the sheet. "Good, let's move!" With one lingering glance back towards Lexie he led the younger surgeon away towards their patient, with Jackson's suspicions growing by the second.

GA GA GA

"Where were you last night?" Lexie glanced up from her fruit bowl to look at her sister.

"Here," she replied a little too quickly. Meredith smirked as she raised her eyebrows unbelieving her.

"Of course you did..." Lexie turned back to her fruit. "Any big cases come in?" Lexie shook her head, refusing to look at Meredith. "You know I can tell when you're lying." Lexie's eyes finally looked up and her mouth gaped a little.

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh she's lying," Cristina took the final seat at the small table. "What are you lying about?" Lexie's eyes narrowed on Cristina a little.

"That she stayed here last night."

"Oooh," Cristina stole a fry off of Meredith's plate. "Who did you stay with?!"

Rolling her eyes Lexie stood from her seat. "I stayed here all night." She stated bluntly, relishing in the fact that she wasn't exactly lying per se. She did stay in the hospital all night.

Just in an on call room.

With the door knocked.

With Mark.

She could feel the women's eyes on her and could hear their giggles as she walked away from the table. It was beginning to get harder hiding her relationship with Mark. She wondered if and when the right time would be to tell everyone. Would people care? Probably. Especially Callie. Callie loved Julia and...tolerated Lexie. Everyone knew that Mark wanted a life with someone, a baby, a marriage, a home. Everyone knew Julia wanted to give Mark all of those things. They also knew Lexie didn't.

Even though she did now. But would they believe her? Or would they just think she was lonely and jealous a la baseball to the breast again? She wondered if people believed she could snap her fingers and he would come running back to her? Or the more believable thing of him snapping his fingers and she would come running?

Probably.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice broke her from her reverie. Glancing around she frowned wondering how she ended up in the burn unit. _Clearly he calls to your subconscious._

"I don't even know how I ended up here," she leant against the nurses' station, placing her head in her hands. "Does Callie like me?" Her eyes glanced to her right to read his facial expression. He gave nothing away.

"Of course she does." His frown made her heart swell. Damn he was just _too_ good looking.

"No, not in a 'you're a nice person and will be a good doctor Lexie'." She put on a fake voice as she 'quoted'. "In a...I'm better than Julia kind of way." Mark sighed and placed his hand on her cheek before instantly removing it after realising that that was something he should not do.

"I thought we were passed this?" He questioned. "I love you Lex, I don't love Julia...never did, not in the way I love you at least."

"But Callie loved her. She thought you two were perfect."

"Why does it always come down to Callie?" Mark sighed again. Glancing around to ensure no one was around listening.

"She's your best friend Mark, you listen to her. She's the Cristina to your Meredith." Lexie pushed against the edge of the counter top.

"Yeah she's my best friend but you're my girlfriend Lex and she just wants me to be happy. You make me happy. More than happy," his fingers rested lightly on her own and she smiled.

"You make me happy too." His grin caused her heart to skip a beat for second. "I'm sorry for all of this; I'm just all in my head today."

"That's okay; this is us being in an adult relationship." He winked at her and this time she stopped breathing. _Damn his hold on me._ "Nice isn't it?"

"Very." She grinned and immediately wanted to shout about their relationship from the rooftops. The look on his face showed he felt the same.

"Hey, I have a crazy idea..."

GA GA GA

He had stood in front of her many times. He had looked into her eyes as much as he possibly could. And he had held onto her hands as often as he humanly could.

This time though, doing all of those things were different. He noticed how her eyes glistened when they were glazed over with unshed tears. He noticed how her hands were shaking lightly, but gripped his harder than they ever had. He knew his eyes were too, slightly glazed and his hands gripped her own just as tight.

"I love you," her mouth mimed to him before she turned to the man on their left. He stood behind his large wooden desk, two pieces of paper turned towards them and two pens laying on the pieces.

"Did you want to say anything?" The man questioned, eyeing the clock behind their heads. Lexie shook her head no.

"I do," his response caused her eyes to meet his again. He smiled. "I'll make this quick. This moment...this moment...is quite easily, the happiest moment of my life. I honestly can't believe this is happening, that you want this...that you want me." Her small hands gave his a squeeze. "I love you little Grey, I've always loved you, and I will always love you. And this right now, is the start of the rest of our lives; we are finally getting our all in." The unshed tears in Lexie's brown eyes fell silently down her rosy cheeks. "I love you Lex." He shrugged as if it was the only thing he really had to say. And it was.

"I love you too Mark." She whispered. They simply stared at one another for a minute before the man cleared his throat to get back their attention.

"Shall we continue?" They nodded apologetically. "Do you..." he glanced down at the paper on his desk. "Mark Sloan, take this woman to be your wife?"

Mark nodded. "That's easy, I do."

"And do you..." he glanced down again. "Alexandria Grey take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She grinned through the slow falling tears.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Sign here." He pushed the pieces of paper towards them and they scrawled their signatures where needed. "Thank you." He nodded towards the door and they walked out holding hands.

Once the door slammed behind them, they smiled at each other and finally had their first kiss as husband and wife.

GA GA GA

"Meredith!" Lexie rushed past nurses to reach her sister. "I have something I need to tell you. Where's Derek?" Lexie frowned as Meredith seemed to look past her whilst she appeared to ignore her. She followed Meredith's gaze and her mouth fell agape.

"Looks like Hunt's hired her," Meredith mused as Lexie gulped. Her eyes found Mark's as he rounded the corner of the corridor. His large Cheshire cat grin fell when he noticed Lexie's worried expression. She looked back to where Meredith was still looking and Mark followed suit. She watched him as his eyes widened and he looked as if he gulped.

"Ah Mark, did Julia tell you she was in the running for a job?" Owen Hunt questioned Mark when he noticed him stood there. Lexie watched the scene unfold as Julia appeared to smirk.

"Uh...no she did not." He glanced to Lexie as did Julia.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

 **A little shorter I know but please give your thoughts. Hope you noticed the correlation between MerDer's actually wedding to Slexie's!**

 **Reviews appreciated (:**


End file.
